La felicidad del sacrificio
by Tenshibara
Summary: Rendirse no era una opción. Debía existir alguna forma para que Garry regresara en sí. Mary se había adelantado, dejándola sola y sin saber qué hacer. Presa de la ira, la tristeza y la confusión, la enorme pintura de una tétrica muñeca de trapo le ofreció un trato que consideró sería su única salvación: "Entrégame tu flor, Ib" (One-shot inspirado en "Últimos momentos de un Cuadro")


**Disclaimer:** El juego Ib y todos sus personajes pertenecen a kouri.

 **La felicidad del sacrificio**

"Alguien… Por favor… Ib, Garry…"

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en la inmensa y desolada penumbra, un paraje desesperanzador que consumía su cordura y corazón.

La pequeña rubia tan solo pudo llorar, rogando por ayuda, dejándose tragar por la insondable oscuridad que la rodeaba sin piedad alguna.

* * *

¿Qué haría sin Garry? Prometieron salir juntos del lugar. No creía que podría hacerlo sin él y, en caso de que se armase de valor, no sería capaz de abandonarlo en ese estado. Bajó la cabeza y se encogió aún más de piernas. Se sentía indefensa e impotente. ¿Cómo podría sacarlo de aquel ensimismamiento?

—¡No te creo! —exclamó, sumergido en la conversación con un conejito color rosa pastel—. Sí, sí, no juzgo que hayas actuado así, de hecho, yo también lo habría hecho. —Sonrió con comprensión y seguridad.

Ib sintió cómo se le clavaba una estaca en el pecho. Él siempre le había dedicado esa sonrisa a ella para animarla cuando creía que estaba por romperse. Le dolía ver que una alucinación, un monstruo más de aquel retorcido mundo, fuera capaz de tener ese efecto en él. ¡Debía hacer algo!

Oía las palabras de Garry sin prestarles gran atención. Intentaba lucubrar algo que los sacase de allí, a los tres, o, por lo menos, a sus dos amigos. ¿Dónde estaría Mary? La duda la asaltó de repente, haciéndola reaccionar y poner en alerta sus sentidos.

Estaba perdida… No podrían salir de allí nunca… ¡No! ¡Debía conseguirlo, por los tres, por sus queridos amigos, por ella misma! Era muy temprano para darse por vencida, con todo lo que les había costado llegar hasta allí. Tirar la toalla no era una opción.

Dejándose llevar por su sentimiento de cólera, Ib empezó a destrozar los conejos que antes le parecían bonitos, en ese momento, los detestaba con cada célula de su cuerpo. De repente, el aire se tornó denso y el frío inundó la habitación de la nada. Ib dejó caer un último conejo, esperando escuchar el sonido de la cerámica al romperse, pero no se oyó nada. Regresó la mirada al suelo, lo que antes había sido un conejo verde y exasperante, era una muñeca de trapo de odiosos y crueles ojos granate. Una risa tétrica y aguda llegó a sus oídos y heló su cuerpo.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con otra muñeca espeluznante, mirándola a través de un cuadro mientras los brazos le colgaban fuera del marco. Su voz retumbó en las paredes.

—Para salir de aquí…

—¡No! —Atajó Ib con un grito que hizo que cesara el alboroto que se había creado—. ¡Haré lo que sea para que Garry esté bien!

Dichas esas palabras, su destino fue sellado de manera inminente con una sentencia irrevocable.

—Entonces —la sonrisa de aquel monstruo en la pared se ensanchó de manera todavía más maléfica, si es que eso era posible—, entrégame tu flor, Ib.

Todos los muñecos, hasta los que había roto Ib antes, empezaron a corear la petición. Ib le dio un vistazo a la corola rojiza de su rosa, era la flor más hermosa que había visto. Acarició los suaves y delicados pétalos con cariño. Sabía que cuando su rosa recibía daño, ella lo sentía, pero no estaba segura de lo que pasaría si la flor era deshojada. Sin embargo, todo eso lo hacía por Garry y Mary, para que pudieran salir de allí. Aunque era una lástima el tener que perderla, sin más dilaciones, se aproximó al cuadro con paso firme, se puso de puntillas y le dio, sin algún atisbo de arrepentimiento, su vida.

La criatura rio, mientras las muñecas más pequeñas la secundaban en tono más agudo. Poco a poco la habitación se fue distorsionando hasta quedar vacía, tan solo Ib y Garry.

—¿Qué pasó? —Una terrible migraña azotaba su cabeza sin compasión.

—¡Garry! —Clamó Ib y, desbordando alegría, se le lanzó en los brazos.

Garry miró anonadado la escena, mientras aceptaba y devolvía el cálido abrazo de la niña, palmeándole la espalda para tranquilizarla. Seguía algo aturdido, no sabía qué había ocurrido, así que repitió la pregunta.

—No es nada —Le sonrió de manera suave.

Garry se sonrojó levemente. Era la primera vez que Ib, en toda su estancia en el mundo de Guertena, le sonreía. Esperaba que la ocasión se volviese a repetir, y más seguido, si era posible, porque a una niña como ella le sentaba de maravilla una radiante sonrisa.

—Lamento haberte preocupado. —Revolvió sus castaños cabellos y se separó—. ¿Dónde está Mary? —Garry vio a su alrededor tan solo para encontrarse con paredes moradas—. N- ¿No le pasó algo o sí?

—Se adelantó —aseguró mientras giraba el pomo de la salida y una risa espeluznante resonaba con la estancia.

—M-muy bien. Hay que ir por ella —dijo con apremio, azotando el marco.

—Logramos abrir una puerta que conducía aquí —explicó—. También hay una arriba, pero no conseguimos mover el maniquí.

—¡Déjamelo a mí! —Garry apretó los puños en el aire como un niño que se alegra por ser útil.

Ib asintió con la cabeza. Por otro lado, Garry, a pesar de que mostraba su típico optimismo, apenas podía soportar la jaqueca y el cansancio de su cuerpo. No sabía qué había ocurrido, pero sentía que algo no encajaba. Dudaba que Ib no le estuviera diciendo algo, así que decidió culpar a su terrible memoria.

Ib no avanzó del umbral de la habitación. El maniquí estaba a un lado, como si alguien lo hubiera movido. Sin embargo, era imposible que Mary lo hubiera podido hacer, con lo pequeña que era…

—¿Hhmm? —Garry parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que sus sentidos no lo engañaban.

Ambos se observaron, intrigados. Garry, intentando aparentar valentía cuando las piernas le temblaban como gelatina, se adelantó a la pequeña e inspeccionó la obra de arte. Ladeó al rostro para dirigirse a la niña que lucía un color más pálido de lo normal.

—I- ¡Ib! —exclamó sorprendido porque no consideraba normal que ella se perturbara con algo como eso, no cuando la había visto esquivar, impávida, los brazos que salían de las paredes como queriendo envolverlos en un abrazo mortal—. No tienes que preocuparte, ¿bien? Tal vez Mary consiguió moverla con alguna palanca escondida en la pared —tranquilizó mientras le sonreía y empezaba a descender por las escaleras—. Mary lucía bastante atolondrada, o eso creo… Me sorprende que se las hubiera ingeniado para abrirse paso.

—Yo creo que es muy alegre y simpática —repuso algo más calmada. La punzada que había sentido hacía un rato había ido disminuyendo de a poco.

Los dos extranjeros de la galería de Guertena empezaron a descender por unas escaleras rosadas sobre un panorama espacial. Les llegó un aroma a colores de cera, penetrante y persistente. Garry, quien no olía uno desde hacía años, estornudó, como diría Ib, afeminadamente.

—Salud.

—Oh, gracias, Ib —Se sorbió la nariz y alzó las cejas—. ¡Vaya cambio de atmósfera! Pero, como sea, debemos encontrar a Mary.

Ib y Garry recorrieron el pequeño vecindario que parecía dibujado por un infante con cuidado de no toparse con nada peligroso. Después de entrar a cada casita y revisarla, se toparon con la famosa caja de juguetes que mencionaba la casa rosada del medio.

—No se ve nada…

—Tal vez debamos saltar —opinó Ib mientras se propulsaba hacia adentro.

—¡Pero no se le ve fondo! Podría ser peligroso. —La detuvo por el collar de su blusa.

—No pasará nada. Si quieres puedes esperarme aquí. —Ib le lanzó una mirada estoica, como acusándolo de cobarde.

—No voy a dejar que vayas —repuso y la alzó por la cintura, alarmándola, para colocarla junto a una mesita con un libro—. Yo iré.

—Ten cuidado —pronunció mientras se arreglaba la ropa con cuidado.

Garry le sonrió y, esperando no morir, saltó hacia el interior. Después de una caída que le pareció kilométrica, aterrizó bruscamente en el suelo negro.

—¡Qué…! —Miró a su alrededor, notando las miles de esculturas tétricas que los habían perseguido e incomodado; sin embargo, lo que le preocupó más fue no encontrar su rosa en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. ¿Dónde pudo…? —Sus ojos tan oscuros como la obsidiana se percataron de un rastro dejado con pétalos azules.

Garry caminó, con cuidado de no perturbar a ninguna de las criaturas, inertes cuando les convenía, hacia su rosa. Curiosamente, encontró una llave rosada escondida bajo el objeto que representaba su vida y, tal vez, su alma. A pesar de que le faltaban cuatro pétalos, se sintió aliviado. De repente, justo cuando se estaba encaminando a la salida, las luces empezaron a parpadear hasta que se apagaron. Tal y como había pensado, las figuras empezaron a moverse con la intención de herirlo.

—¿Por qué justo ahora? —gruñó mientras corría y agradecía mentalmente al profesor de educación física que los obligaba a trotar por la pista de atletismo por media hora, nunca creyó que llegaría el día en el que correría por su vida.

Garry empujó la puerta y se apresuró por las escaleras, exhausto. Soltó un suspiro prolongado mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. No había tiempo para descansar cuando imaginaba que Ib debía estar preocupadísima por él y, por supuesto, por Mary.

—¡Conseguí la llave de la casa rosa! —Portaba el objeto como un trofeo en cuanto cruzó el segundo umbral.

—Estaba pensando en una manera de pasar a través de las plantas —Ib señaló la puerta que se vio cubierta por un montón de enredaderas en cuanto la caja de juguetes desapareció mágicamente.

—Eso no estaba allí antes —señaló lo obvio mientras inspeccionaba la planta—. Parece que es de verdad.

—Tal vez podríamos quemarla.

—Sí. Buena idea. —Sacó el encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo encendió para combustionar el obstáculo—. Cuidado te lastimas —advirtió con un de sus sonrisas de adulto responsable y protector.

Ib se apartó unos pasos y se puso de puntitas para ver qué había más allá de lo que se había consumido. Garry la instó a caminar con un movimiento de la mano.

Dentro olía a pintura, crayones y flores. Ambos recorrieron con la mirada la estancia y, después de cerciorarse que no había peligro, se acercaron a la obra de arte rota y colgada de la pared.

—¿S-será que otra pintura se salió del cuadro para perseguirnos? —Garry escrudiñó a todos lados, nervioso.

—… —Ib se inclinó un poco más sobre el rótulo, acariciando las letras con incredulidad—. _Mary_ …

—¿Uhm? —Garry parpadeó un par de veces y sostuvo su cabeza entre ambas manos—. Ugh… —De repente, evocó _todo_ con una punzada que pensó le rompería el cráneo—. No lo había recordado hasta ahora, pero leí un libro que exponía algunas de las obras de Guertena y, bueno, sé que será duro para ti, pero Mary es una pintura. _Esa_ pintura —Apuntó el cuadro para poner más énfasis.

Ib, aún anonadada, tardó unos segundos en procesar la información.

—Creo que debemos olvidarnos de ella y…

—No —Ib lo interrumpió—. Se lo prometí, Garry.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que saldría de aquí —explicó y lo vio con decisión ferviente.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, Ib. Te ayudaré —Le sonrió no muy seguro de sus palabras pero sí de sus intenciones. Él, cuando se conocieron, había prometido cuidarla, así que la ayudaría en lo que quisiera hacer.

Ib se adelantó al mayor. Cada paso que daba era como si le asestaran una puñalada en una parte aleatoria de su cuerpo. Le dolía todo, pero era capaz de soportar semejante aflicción por su resolución y perseverancia inherentes. Ese no era tiempo para dar marcha atrás.

—Solo queda la casa rosa… —Garry insertó la llave—. Ib, ¿te sientes bien? —Se inclinó hacia ella para inspeccionar su lívido rostro.

—Sí. —Aseguró con una leve sonrisa; pero Garry no le creyó.

—¿Dónde está tu rosa?

—Por aquí —La mano le tembló mientras indicaba vagamente el bolsillo de su falda.

—Enséñamela —demandó, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le aceleraba de puro temor.

Ib agachó la cabeza. Lo suyo nunca había sido mentir. Bueno, mentir a lo grande. Por eso todos siempre le creían y confiaban en ella. No podía verlo a la cara, no cuando él había sido quien la acompañó por toda la galería. A pesar de que era un miedoso, su presencia era suficiente para darle el valor que se le quebraba con cada paso.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

A Ib le sorprendía la clase de adulto que era Garry. Raras veces alzaba la voz y, hasta cuando cometía un error, siempre hablaba de manera suave y dulce, como si fuera el arrullo dedicado a un infante.

—Lo siento, Garry —Se encogió de hombros mientras sentía ganas de llorar; sin embargo, la mano cálida que posó sobre su cabeza la tranquilizó.

—No te disculpes. No has hecho nada malo —Le sonrió con calma y continuó—. En vez de estar aquí deberíamos ir a buscarla, podría caer en manos peligrosas. —Al recordar a las damas de los retratos su expresión se ensombreció un poco—. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que la viste?

—Eso no importa. —Ib agitó la cabeza y empezó a descender por las escaleras—. Debemos buscar a Mary.

Garry quería refutarle algo, pero su pequeña espalda avanzando frente a él hizo que se tragara sus palabras. ¿Qué había hecho Ib? No lo sabía. Quería saberlo sí, pero al mismo tiempo no porque se sentiría culpable, exasperado e impotente. Dando un último vistazo hacia atrás, imaginando la delicada rosa roja con los pétalos desparramados tirada en el suelo, continuó.

—Está oscuro. Ten cuidado, Ib.

Después de atravesar toda esa oscuridad, dieron con una puerta. Al abrirla, se toparon con la galería. Las luces estaban apagadas y soplaba un viento de ultratumba. Instintivamente, Ib se aferró del brazo de Garry como si en ello se le fuese la vida.

—¿Sabes en qué sección de la galería estabas antes de llegar aquí?

—En el segundo piso todas las luces se fueron —dijo Ib y agregó—. Pero entré por la pintura del…

—La del _Abismo de las Profundidades_ , ¿cierto? —La niña asintió con aquiescencia y Garry observó las escaleras con el corazón en un puño.

—¿Crees que Mary esté por allí?

—No lo sé. Pero habrá que buscarla.

Al girar en el recodo del segundo piso de la galería donde, de nuevo, una mano invisible golpeó el vidrio repetidas veces, divisaron la pequeña figura de Mary llorando desconsolada mientras murmuraba palabras ininteligibles.

Ib se horrorizó al verla y, como buena amiga que era, corrió a su lado para tratar de ayudarla. Garry la siguió con pasos torpes, estupefacto por la escena. Mary podría ser una pintura, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera sentimientos y tal vez eso era lo que Ib quería proteger con tanto afán. Sintiéndose culpable por su falta de solidaridad, no pudo enfrentarse a la dura realidad de ver a ambas niñas a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. Desvió sus ojos al cuadro ubicado sobre Mary y ahogó un grito. En vez del _Hombre Colgado_ , había una _Mary Colgada_.

—C-creo que vio eso —Garry apuntó el retrato con su dedo índice tembloroso— y debió afectarle. Tal vez si la movemos…

Ib, antes de que Garry terminara, ya se hallaba en la tarea de mover a la otra niña. Garry la ayudó al darse cuenta y se arrodilló frente a Mary para ver qué podía hacer por ella.

—Parece que está en shock —comentó Garry mientras le daba algunas palmaditas en las mejillas, como en las películas.

—Mary… —Ib apretó su mano con el deseo de que, con tan solo llamarla, le respondiera.

—¡Parece que reaccionó un poco!

Ib pidió ayuda a Garry, no sabía qué hacer. Garry, conmovido por los ojos anegados de la pequeña, carraspeó la garganta para después tomar su otra mano libre.

—Oye, Mary. Ib está aquí y está muy preocupada. ¿No dijiste que te gustaba verla feliz? —Garry se detuvo unos segundos para ver si hacía algo, pero Mary solo arrugó el entrecejo, como intentando procesar sus palabras—. Vamos, Mary. Dijiste que querías salir de aquí, ¿no?

Por un momento, los iris azulados de Mary recobraron su brillo, pero se volvieron a obnubilar en cuestión de casi nada. Eso les dio esperanza a ambos.

—Mary —Ib la agitó por el brazo—. Me dijiste que quería comer muchos dulces y chocolate.

—Afuera también podrás ver miles de flores y tendrás muchos amigos —animó Garry, contento de ver que sus palabras estaban teniendo efecto.

Con un suspiro, Mary dejó escapar una palabra que ambos escucharon a la perfección: "Padre". Sin más dilaciones, Mary parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta lograr enfocar a Ib y Garry. Sus pupilas no creían lo que veían y no tardó mucho en ponerse a llorar de nuevo mientras abrazaba a Ib y Garry le palmeaba la cabeza de manera reconfortante.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Garry preguntó una vez que todos se calmaron.

—Yo… Yo iba a irme, pero el cuadro me regresó a la galería porque pertenezco aquí —Mary soltó un sollozo de tan solo recordar cómo pasó de miedo; luego miró a Ib—. Lo siento. Les mentí y los iba a abandonar.

—Eso no importa —Ib agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Lo bueno es que estamos todos juntos —agregó Garry con una sonrisa afable.

Mary los observó unos instantes y sintió ganas de volver a echarse a llorar de felicidad. Ib y Garry eran únicos y ni siquiera le habían prestado atención al simple hecho que no era completamente humana. Se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho.

—Salgamos de aquí. Este lugar terminará por volverme loco. —Garry soltó una risa forzada mientras seguían a Mary, que sabía el camino.

En una sección de la galería, que Ib y Garry recordaron como la última pintura que vieron antes de que las cosas se pusieran raras, estaba el enorme cuadro que, con trazos extraños, recreaba lo que había en la galería del mundo real.

— _Mundo Fabricado_. —Garry leyó el rótulo y la apreció unos segundos.

—Debemos saltar a ella —dijo Mary al mismo tiempo que el marco empezaba a desaparecer—. Me estaba preguntando, ¿cómo hiciste para que Garry volviera en sí? —Mary ladeó el rostro hacia Ib, que miraba la pintura con nostalgia.

—… —Ib pasó sus orbes granate del uno al otro y bajó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción—. Yo… —Buscó apoyó en los ojos de Garry, que tenía el corazón en un puño—. Yo hice un trato con la muñeca.

—¡¿Qué?! —A Garry casi se le cae el alma a los pies de saber que la niña había arriesgado todo por él.

—Pero, Ib… —Mary pensó un rato y continuó—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Sí. —Sonrió con amabilidad y valentía—. Ustedes podrán salir.

—No… —Garry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, incrédulo—. Yo no puedo dejarte aquí.

—Es muy tarde. —Ib retrocedió unos pasos y vio, con serenidad, cómo la pintura extendía sus colores y envolvía a sus dos amigos para retornarlos a un mundo mejor que ese, menos fantástico pero más cálido.

—¡Ib! —Mary y Garry intentaron atraparla, pero lo único que quedó de ellos fue el eco de sus voces.

Ib, sintiéndose más débil que nunca, se percató de las dos rosas, una amarilla y otra azul, en el suelo. Las tomó entre sus manos y se recostó de la pared. Garry le había dado un caramelo de limón para que se sintiera mejor. Fue en ese momento, sola y temerosa, que se llevó el dulce a los labios mientras mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro y abrazaba las rosas.

—Ahora perteneces aquí —Una voz profunda resonó por toda la galería y, como si la obra hubiera acabado, las luces se apagaron.

Solo quedó oscuridad.

:-:

— _Iluminación_ —murmuró mientras observaba la pintura de un ojo—. Si algo tenía Guertena era que hacía ojos espeluznantes —opinó para sí mismo mientras recordaba la pintura _Inquietud_ , que, de hecho, parecía estarlo mirando.

Regresó la mirada al pasillo a su izquierda. Tenía la ligera impresión de que era más largo de lo que aparentaba, pero no estaba seguro, no cuando sentía una enorme laguna mental, un vacío que lo hacía sentir culpable.

A su izquierda, después de unos cuantos centímetros, estaba "Bodegón en mesa". Sin embargo, el espacio en blanco lo inquietaba. Agitando la cabeza para sacarse ideas raras, decidió que sería mejor para su salud mental ir a la salida. La galería le había gustado y era una lástima que ese fuera el último día de esta. Sentía como si hubiera conectado con la obras, como si se hubiera sumergido en ellas. Por supuesto, era imposible entrar a las obras o que estas cobraran vida; era simplemente ridículo.

Con una risita nerviosa que le ganó varias miradas de los demás visitantes, se encaminó a las escaleras para ir al lobby y a la salida. Con las manos en los bolsillos, echó un último vistazo a las esculturas. Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que el caramelo que había guardado no estaba ahí.

—Tal vez se cayó —musitó y vio su palma vacía. Un vacío que se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

Sus ojos captaron una endeble figura ataviada en un vestido verde. Una niña rubia miraba con nostalgia una de las pinturas, sus labios temblaban y apretaba los puños en un intento por contener sus sentimientos. Creyendo que la pequeña estaba conmovida por la hermosa pintura, habló:

—No la había visto antes. Es más, creo que aquí estaba la de ese hombre tétrico colgado de cabeza. —La niña alzó sus orbes azulados mientras pasaba saliva con dificultad—. _Felicidad_ … No sé cómo interpretarlo. En vez de transmitirme alegría, siento mucha tristeza.

—No la recuerdas. —Mary bajó los hombros mientras observaba las dos rosas del cuadro, una amarilla y otra azul.

—¿Hmm? —Garry concentró sus oídos en lo que su acompañante decía.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó más allá de esta galería? —Mary lo confrontó mientras la invadía el temor. Enfrentarse a una realidad nueva y desconocida la tenía aterrorizada.

Garry pasó su vista de la chica frente a él a la jovencita del cuadro varias veces mientras intentaba explorar los recodos y confines de su memoria para dar con una respuesta que no estaba ni siquiera seguro de que poseía. Después de unos segundos, en los que Mary se debatía entre echarse a llorar o no, Garry soltó una interjección de sorpresa mientras cubría sus labios con ambas manos.

—M- ¿Mary?

—Ib se quedó allí —susurró con culpabilidad.

—Ib… —Garry regresó sus pupilas a la pintura.

La niña de cabello castaño se hallaba recostada bajo el rótulo de un cuadro que ponía "Mundo Fabricado", abrazaba dos rosas: el alegre amarillo y el noble azul. Sin embargo, aquello que le achicaba más el corazón al adulto era ver la diminuta sonrisa que portaba en los labios, casi imperceptible pero estaba ahí. Se prometió que no lloraría, así que, reuniendo aquel valor que Ib le había regalado, le sonrió a Mary.

—Ib hizo esto por nosotros. No podemos desperdiciar su bondad, ¿entendido? —Garry colocó ambas manos en los frágiles y temblorosos hombros.

—Pero se quedó allí. Me siento mal por… —Mary se sorbió la nariz.

—Nada de eso —Garry le dio su sonrisa de adulto fuerte y continuó—. Debes aprovechar esta oportunidad, disfrutar de esta realidad por ti y por Ib. Así lo querría ella.

Mary asintió con la cabeza. No podía contener las lágrimas, estas se desbordaban, queriendo inundar su alma en un sentimiento de agradecimiento genuino. Ese sacrificio no sería en vano. Se abrazó a la cintura de Garry mientras permitía que sus emociones la dominasen y explotaran. Garry palmeó la cabecita rubia con la suavidad de un padre y sonrió, viendo la obra que había creado Ib. Se aseguraría de vivir una vida plena en su honor.

—Mary. —Una voz suave que denotaba autoridad llegó a los oídos de ambos—. Es hora de irnos, hija. —Una mujer de castaños cabellos y ojos granate avanzó por el pasillo.

—Ya voy. —Mary observó a Garry unos segundos y le sonrió—. ¡Debemos volver a vernos!

—Sí. Hasta eso cuídate y sé una buena chica. —Garry agitó su mano mientras la pequeña corría donde su madre y padre.

A pesar de que la idea de que tuviera parientes en ese mundo lo intrigaba, también le alegraba el hecho de que no estaría sola. Antes de marcharse, le dio un último vistazo a la pintura, tan solo para que el hermoso recuerdo quedara grabado en su retina y corazón.

—Gracias, Ib. —Los ojos se le anegaron y, a modo de despedida, acarició el lienzo.

Ella viviría en la galería por siempre, mientras ellos lo harían en otro universo. Ambos siempre tendrían la esperanza de reunirse de nuevo. En esa vida o tal vez en otra.

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado ya que yo disfruté mucho escribiéndola.

Este fic lo estuve tratando de escribir por meses pero nada salía y hasta me desanimé al ver que un fan había creado una versión llamada Green Edition donde, al igual que en esta historia, Ib se sacrifica por Mary y Garry. Sin embargo, hace poco recuperé la "Ibspiración" (?) y conseguí terminarla, así que espero que sí haya conseguido generar algún sentimiento.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
